


It’s Yours, Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s Yours, Winchester

You were sitting on the side of the bed in some motel room, your mother pacing. “While I’d say you could have done worse, he’s a Winchester!” She reminded you for what seemed like the millionth time since you’d told her. “A bloody Winchester!” Rowena breathed.

“My God, mother!” You groaned, flopping back. “I get it! I messed up. No need to keep rubbing it in.” You snapped. “Not many options now, so I suggest you stop getting all pissed off!”

Rowena shot you a look just as the door opened, revealing the Winchesters. Sam was slipping something in his back pocket, so you assumed he picked the lock. “Pregnant? And you’re trying to say it’s mine?!?” Dean growled.

Sitting up, you gave him a bored look “It’s yours, Winchester.” You breathed, having no patience for this. “Suck it up.”

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Seeing as this isn’t my kid, I want nothing to do with any of this.” He glared at you. “Who knows how many people you’ve slept with recently.”

You got up at got in his face. “Unlike you, I do not sleep with every bloody person I come across.” You spat. “ With as far along as I am- you are the only one that could possibly be the father!”

Sam was completely silent through the encounter, not sure what the hell to say. “Back me up here, Sammy!” Dean looked at his brother, angry.

He held his hands up. “I’m not getting in the middle of this shit.” He told the two of you. “While I know Dean’s always careful, I know that to be drunk enough to fuck Y/N, he could have easily forgotten a condom.” He went on. “This has nothing to do with me.”

“Gee, thanks.” Dean shook his head. “Don’t contact me. Don’t contact Sammy. In fact, pretend we don’t exist to you.” His eyes were locked on yours, fury blazing in them.

You glared right back. “As if I want my child growing up with a man-child for a father!” You hissed.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “I won’t let him simply walk away from my grandchild.” She mused.

The two of you looked over at her. “Oh, shut up!” You both yelled at her, making her looked shocked.

Crowley looked angry, watching the events unfold in front of him. “No one else is going to point out that there’s going to be a bloody brat running around with Winchester blood…that’s half bloody witch?” He exploded. “What more of a abomination could you ask for?!” He snapped, his eyes flashing red.

If looks could kill, your brother would have died ten times over on the spot. “At least my child will be more accomplished than you could ever hope to be, Fergus!”

“And better looking.” Rowena mused.


End file.
